What she's capable of
by ForeverLaDonna
Summary: (Complete) Everyone knows Draco Malfoy is a selfish, cunning and devious Slytherin that's glutting for punishment. Ginny Weasley is just the person to dish it out.
1. Caught

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Someone e-mailed me and reminded me I promised to write a D/G fanfic in Catalyst. However, I personally feel Draco needs to be taught a lesson. So be prepared. ============================================================================  
  
Under his invisibility cloak, Draco Malfoy made his way to the prefect's bathroom. He had heard rumors that Weasel and his mudblood had been meeting there late at night for some "extracurricular" activities. He hoped to catch them in a compromising position so he could tell Snape and hopefully get two of the amazing trio expelled.  
  
Jiggling the handle to the bath, he noted it was locked. Even Weasel wouldn't be stupid enough to not lock it, he thought to himself before whispering "Alohamora"  
  
Ginny Weasley was brushing her hair infront of the vanity when she heard what sounded like the door opening. She turned to a mermaid picture that hung on the wall beside her.  
  
"Did you hear something Merrium?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"No," the mermaid's singsong voice rang out. Merrium was a tad bit eccentric, but Ginny enjoyed talking to her after her baths. During them however, she made sure all of the paintings had a blindfold charm on them. Merrium would tell Ginny all sorts of rumors from all the houses. It was truly amazing about how much the portrait of Hogwarts gossiped.  
  
Draco heard voices. An evil grin formed on his face at the thought of finally getting rid of two of the dream team. However, when he turned the corner he only saw one person and it wasn't Weasel or Granger. It was the littlest Weasley in nothing but a large nightshirt.  
  
A feral smirk graced his face. Maybe this wasn't a total waste after all.  
  
Ginny felt as if someone was watching her. She looked at the reflection of the bathroom behind her in the vanity mirror as she continued to brush her hair. There. For a brief second she swore she saw someone's shoes by the tub's faucets.  
  
"Hello?" Ginny said nervously as she motioned for Merrium to be still. "Is someone there?"  
  
Draco smiled as he watched Ginny get up and take a few cautious steps forward. The nightshirt was clearly from one of her brothers. It was faded and laid rather high on her thigh. Draco noted that the littlest Weasley was hiding a lovely pair of legs under her robes.  
  
Ginny thought frantically about the situation. She knew someone else was in the room with her, but she couldn't see anyone. It couldn't be a disillusionment charm. If it was she wouldn't have been able to see the shoes for that brief moment. An invisibility cloak? Those were very rare, could someone have one besides Harry? Wait a minute.  
  
"Harry?" she said half guessing.  
  
Draco felt his anger begin to boil over as the smile left his face. Why did she have to mention his name?  
  
"Of course you would think it was your precious Potter," Draco spat.  
  
Ginny turned toward the voice in shock. Malfoy? She quickly became very self-conscious about what she was wearing. Quickly she rushed to grab her bathrobe and closed it tightly around her.  
  
Draco was steaming. Tearing off his cloaked, he crossed the room and angrily grabbed ahold of Ginny's upper arms and turned her so she was facing him.  
  
"You have no problem flaunting yourself around when you think it's Potter, but cover yourself up like a nun around me," he spat nearly shaking her. "I bet you give Potty a private show every night. Not that he'd notice."  
  
"How are you!" shrieked an outraged Ginny. Unable to smack him she brought her left knee up sharply.  
  
Her aim was a little of, but it caused enough pain for him to release her. Quickly Ginny turned to run, but was unable to go very far as Draco had grabbed the end of the belt from her robe.  
  
"You'll pay for that," he warned grabbing ahold of her arms again.  
  
"Let go of me Malfoy or you'll regret it," she snarled.  
  
"I don't think you're in any position to make idle threats," he hissed menacingly.  
  
Just then, Ginny saw Merrium scowl in the portrait behind her. An evil idea started to take shape in her mind. A moment later a sinister smirk crossed Ginny's face unlike anything Draco had seen before.  
  
"Idle threats," she nearly laughed, striking Draco dumbfounded. "Merrium, have you been listening to his?"  
  
"Yes, I have and I am appalled," snapped a voice.  
  
Shocked, Draco looked around for another person. All he saw was a mermaid portrait by the vanity scowling at him.  
  
"Do you see him manhandling me? And Merlin knows how long he was watching under that cloak of his. He might make it a habit to watch people bathe," Ginny said hiding a grin as Draco released his grip on her.  
  
"Scandalous," Merrium replied. "I should go tell the headmaster immediately."  
  
The color drained from Draco's face. He would definitely be expelled if the mermaid told Dumbledore. Merlin even knows what all she would tell him. He looked at Ginny who was smiling wickedly. She had him at her mercy.  
  
"Hold on a moment Merrium," Ginny said turning to Draco and whispered harshly. "You'll behave from now on Malfoy, and I don't ever want to see you in here or hear about you being in here again. I don't care if you're a prefect of not. If you even think about getting me for this, I'll tell Merrium to let Dumbledore know what happened here tonight. Do you understand?"  
  
Shocked that a Gryffindor would do such a think, Draco just nodded.  
  
"Good," Ginny said before turning to the portrait. "Merrium, I think he won't do it again. But if this happens again or he bothers me again I will let you know and then you can tell Dumbledore, all right?"  
  
The portrait huffed for a moment, but agreed. Smiling Ginny picked up her wand and brush from the vanity. Draco stayed rooted to the spot where Ginny had blackmailed him. How did this happen?  
  
Ginny passed Draco and opened the door to leave the bath. Before she did, however, she turned to look at him.  
  
"Oh," she said sweetly, "by the way -"  
  
She shot off her a bat-bogey hex before closing the door behind her. 


	2. Blackmail

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius of J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter should have a few laughs. Malfoy has no idea what he's up against. =====================================================================  
  
Ginny Weasley was not in a good mood.  
  
Homework for OWLS seemed to be stacking up, making her lose sleep and thus a tad bit cranky. Then of course, Ron had to make a "the time of the month" joke out of it. Furious, she had tried a variation of eat slugs, i.e. eat spiders, which send him flying around the common room in hysterics.  
  
That set Harry off.  
  
"Why don't you just grow up!" he yelled at her in front of the entire common room. "Stop playing childish pranks. There are more important things going on and if you can't even act halfway intelligent I suggest you leave and don't come back."  
  
Ginny had managed to hold back her tears and temper. Grabbing her homework, she left the common room without saying a word.  
  
That's how she ended up in the library, trying to sort through and make some heads or tails out of her assignments. She had been there more than two hours when a shadow fell across the page Ginny was trying to read. That shadow was distinct enough that she knew whom it was without looking up.  
  
"What do you want Blaise?"  
  
"Who said I asked anything?" the Slytherin said casually.  
  
"You're breathing - that tells me you want something," Ginny said sternly, still trying to read the page in her book.  
  
"You wound me Madame," Blaise said in a mock hurt tone as he pulled a chair up beside her. "All right, maybe there is some bit of information I want from you."  
  
"I'm not doing your transfiguration homework. I've got enough of my own thanks," she said uninterested as she turned the page.  
  
"Surprisingly, that's not what I'm here for."  
  
Sighing, Ginny looked up at the dark-haired Slytherin, "Then what is it?"  
  
"I want to know what you did to get Draco's boxers in a bunch last night."  
  
"What make you think it was me?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Well, he was muttering like mad about and I quote 'How in the blazes did a Slytherin like her get into Gryffindor?' and "Who does that silly, flaming- hair bint think she's talking to like that?'"  
  
"There are several red-heads in Gryffindor. What, Blaise dear, makes you think it was me?"  
  
"Well you do act Slytherin-ish at times," he began hesitantly. He knew he did not want to be on the receiving end of Ginny's temper. "Not to mention, you're the only Gryff who seems willing to talk to us civilly."  
  
"Hermione talks to you."  
  
"Granger tolerates us -barely. Besides, I'm sure he was talking about that sharp tongue of yours. So what happened?"  
  
"Can I just say he had it coming and let it go?"  
  
"Was it about your family?" he asked curiously.  
  
"No."  
  
A confused Blaise looked at her as if she was mad. "No? That's what he gets your brothers with. Well, that and Granger."  
  
"No, Malfoy doesn't really say anything about my family or Hermione to me."  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
"Her precious Potter," cam a drawl from behind them. "Don't you have some place you have to be Blaise?"  
  
The dark-haired Slytherin nodded hesitantly, shooting Ginny a warning glance before getting up and going to a nearby table.  
  
Draco slid into the chair beside Ginny.  
  
"Can I help you with something Malfoy?" she asked amused.  
  
"Ginny, since you are blackmailing me, don't you think it appropriate to refer to me as Draco," he said seriously. His father had always told him when dealing with blackmail to make it personnel. It added guilt.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't aware of the proper etiquette for blackmail Malfoy," she said turning back to her homework.  
  
Draco growled under his breath.  
  
"What do you want Ginny?" he whispered to her harshly. "What or how much will it take to make that bathroom incident go away?"  
  
"I won/t be bought Malfoy."  
  
"Damn it," Draco said pounding his fists on the table. "Just name it and call me Draco you little -"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," Ginny scolded, wagging her finger at Malfoy. From the other table, Malfoy heard Blaise snicker. He shot his fellow Slytherin a nasty glare before turning back to Ginny.  
  
"I'll lay off Potter and Weasel," he bargained.  
  
"Say anything around Harry in the mood he's in now, and he'll make short order of you, Malfoy," she said without looking up.  
  
"Is it so hard for you to call me my given name?" he snapped.  
  
"I only call my friends and a man who betrayed me - a mortal enemy if you will-by their first names," she said writing on her parchment.  
  
"I'm not your enemy?" Draco asked, somewhat confused.  
  
"Someone once said the opposite of love isn't hate. It's indifference," she said solemnly. "I am indifferent to you."  
  
"You should be used to indifference," Draco smirked. "That's all your precious Potters shows toward you."  
  
Ginny slammed down her quill. She had heard quite enough from both Harry and Draco for the night.  
  
"All right you want me to forget about blackmailing you -here's what you have to do," she hissed. "Do you know the muggle play 'Something's A Foot?' It's got a song called 'I've Got a Tiny Little Dingy' in it. The song's about a boat, but it really doesn't sound like it. I want you to stand up on the Slytherin table during supper tomorrow and sing it loud. There are to be no silencing charms around you when you do it."  
  
By this time, Blaise was rolling on the floor. He was laughing so hard tears were rolling down his eyes. It was a good thing the librarian wasn't around at the time.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared.  
  
"You mean to humiliate me then," he said furiously.  
  
"Merlin no," Ginny said calmly. "If I was going to truly humiliate you, I'd sell tickets to the event. Now if you excuse me I have work to do," she said turning back to her homework.  
  
"I didn't know Gryffindors were capable of such malice."  
  
"You have no idea what I am capable of," Ginny spat not even looking up.  
  
Draco slammed his hand down on the page Ginny was reading. "How in the name of Salazar Slytherin, did a cunning, devious little witch like you get into Gryffindor?" he growled.  
  
"Was that a compliment from the crown prince of Slytherin himself?" Ginny teased. "Now bugger off or I'll tell Merrium to go to Dumbledore."  
  
Steaming, Draco got up from the table. Grabbing Blaise by the collar, he hauled the other Slytherin out of the library with him. Once outside he slammed Blaise against the wall and pointed his wand between Blaise's eyes.  
  
"I will not be laughed at," Draco snarled. "Now the two of us are going to go back to the common room and you are going to tell me everything you know about Ginny Weasley." 


	3. Slytherin common room

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until book 6.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. =======================================================================  
  
As soon as Draco and Blaise entered the common room, everyone scattered. The murderous look in Draco's eyes were enough to scare everyone away save Crabbe and Goyle, who fidgeted, but stayed put. Draco shoved Blaise into a corner.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle," Draco barked. "Stand guard."  
  
The two nodded and moved in front of Draco and Blaise, blocking them from anyone whom might happen to wander back into the common room. Draco summoned a chair and threw it toward Blaise.  
  
"Sit," he commanded.  
  
Blaise cautiously sat down. He had never seen Draco this riled up before. It was quite unnerving. Blaise watched as Draco cast a silencing charm around the two of them.  
  
"All right," Draco snapped placing his hands on the chair arms. "This is what we're going to do. You are going to tell me everything you know about Ginny Weasley. If you say something uninformative or get off the subject, I'll send a scorching charm you way, understand?"  
  
Blaise nodded as Draco stood up and glared down at him.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," Blaise said his throat suddenly very dry. "Youngest of seven children. A fifth year. She's good in charms and transfiguration. Pretty decent in potions for a Gryff. Great in DADA. Known for her bat- bogey hex, which you are well aware of -"  
  
A scorching charm nearly missed Blaise's left ear.  
  
"It's the truth!" he said nervously.  
  
"What are her flaws? Weaknesses?" Draco snarled.  
  
"She's not too good at herbology, but Longbottom helps her. In fact, he's in love with her. She just doesn't see it. Then again, she can't tell that half the Gryffs and a lot of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs have a thing for her either. Hell, there are even a couple of Slytherins."  
  
"You included?" Draco smirked.  
  
"I couldn't handle her," Blaise replied honestly. "First time we got into an argument she'd rip me into shreds."  
  
"Scared of a Gryff?"  
  
"You are too."  
  
Blaise ducked to avoid another scorching charm.  
  
"Get this straight," Draco growled. "I am not scared of a little silly red- headed little girl."  
  
"Whatever you say," Blaise said nonbelievingly.  
  
"Who are the Slytherins you mentioned?"  
  
"Goyle for one."  
  
Draco started to chuckle. Taking down the silencing charm, he motioned for Goyle to come closer. The boy walked nervously toward them. When he was close enough, Draco cast a silencing spell again.  
  
Visibly frightened, Goyle stood against the wall between Blaise and Draco. Draco continued to stare at Blaise, but addressed Goyle.  
  
"Goyle, we're going to play a little game. I'll say a name and you say the first word that comes into your mind. Professor Snape."  
  
"P-potions," Goyle stuttered nervously.  
  
"Good Goyle. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Y-you."  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Scar."  
  
"Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
Draco's head snapped around to look at Goyle. Suddenly aware of what he said, Goyle started to mutter an excuse, "I mean, er -"  
  
"Explain to me EXACTLY why that specific word came to mind Goyle," snapped Draco.  
  
"Well er, I meant," Goyle said struggling to find the words.  
  
"I would think that even a dim-witted moron like you wouldn't even find a silly looking orange-haired child like her pretty, but I guessed I underestimated you lack of intelligence," snarled Draco, before turning back to Blaise.  
  
"Sh-she's not silly-looking or orange-haired," Goyle said hesitantly, yet defiantly.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed as he turned back to Goyle. Blaise smirked as he watched, happy that he was no longer under Draco's glare.  
  
"WHAT did you just say?" he growled.  
  
"She is pretty," Goyle mumbled.  
  
"Fine. Be that way Goyle," Draco fumed, then grinning sinisterly he added. "What makes you even think she knows you exist?"  
  
"Sh-she remembered my birthday."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fourth-year everyone was busy talking about the tournament," Goyle explained with a daydreaming look in his eyes. "Mum and dad were vacationing somewhere and I hadn't gotten a single cake. I was talking to myself about it I guess, and she heard me. She gave me a cauldron cake with a candle on it. 'Happy Birthday Greg,' she told me. I didn't even know she knew my name. It was a delicious cake."  
  
"Of all the idiotic," Draco began rolling his eyes. Suddenly he remembered something. "Wait. She called you Greg?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Blaise cringed. A vein at the back of Draco's neck started to bulge. That was never a good sign. Blaise motioned for Goyle to move quickly as Draco brought up his wand. Goyle moved, but not quick enough a scorching charm struck part of his backside. Running, Goyle exited the common room and made his way to the hospital wing. Crabbe looked back nervously at Blaise and Draco, hoping he wouldn't become Draco's next target.  
  
"She'll call that idiot his first name, but will only refer to me as Malfoy," he snarled under his breath, before turning to Blaise and pointing his wand. "I am growing tired of this. I want crucial information now, or I will start using unforgivables."  
  
Blaise gulped.  
  
"She was at the ministry last year with the golden trio, Longbottom and Looney."  
  
"I know that," Draco said raising his wand to strike.  
  
"Longbottom!" Blaise said quickly.  
  
"What about him?" Draco growled, lowering his wand.  
  
"I was in the hospital wing for detention after they came back from the ministry. He talks in his sleep. He was thrashing about like mad talking about how the Death Eaters wanted to kill Ginny at first. They way it sounded they wanted to kill her first and not Potter."  
  
"Interesting," Draco said calmly, pocketing his wand.  
  
Blaise relaxed a little, not much, but enough. If he told Draco his theory behind Ginny Weasley maybe Draco would let him go, or at least live long enough to see supper.  
  
"Isn't it though?" Blaise asked. "Considering the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
"I almost forgot about that. No one knows what happened down there excepted Potty and Weasel. I doubt they would tell us."  
  
"Don't you think it's curious though?"  
  
"What's curious?"  
  
Blaise gulped. It was now or never. "That the heir of Slytherin took her down to the chamber. 'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever,' ring any bells? Someone tried to do her in then. Now, instead of getting Potter out of the way, Death Eaters try to kill her first. It's almost like she's more of a threat than Potter to the Dark Lord."  
  
Draco chuckled. "Her a threat?"  
  
"Either that or the Dark Lord's in love with her too. He thinks if he can't get her no one will," Blaise said hesitantly.  
  
Draco actually laughed aloud. "The fact that you think she's a threat is just hilarious," Draco said laughing, "But this is too much."  
  
"Well, you've seen her. She's a Gryff with a Slytherin mind. Without realizing it, she got Goyle to stand up to you, for a second anyway. I don't think there's anything she's not capable of. I can honestly say there's no one like her," Blaise said defensively.  
  
Draco stopped laughing and contemplated Blaise's words. "You're right about that at least. What about Potter?"  
  
"What about him?" Blaise asked confused. "He's an idiot. She gave up on him. I think anyway. I mean she's dated a Ravenclaw and other Gryffs. I don't even think he knows she exists unless he needs a cunning witch when Granger isn't around. Of course, he notices her if he sees her doing something he doesn't like. She's been biting her tongue around him for years. One of these days she's going to blow up on him. "  
  
"Very interesting," Draco said, before turning to Blaise. "Get out of my sight."  
  
The dark-haired Slytherin nodded and raced up stairs to his dorm. Draco sat down on the chair, where Blaise was sitting. Crabbe looked nervously at him. Draco motioned for him to leave.  
  
Seeing Ginny blow up at Potter might just put a crack in the dream team, Draco thought. If the only time Potty noticed her is when she did something he didn't like, that added possibilities. Perhaps, Draco thought, he could rearrange the facts of the prefect's bath incident. That would surely get Potter's goat, and when he confronted Ginny BAM. Automatic blow up. Perhaps everyone would believe Draco's version, thus eliminating Ginny blackmailing him. This could work. 


	4. Gryffindor common room

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: OK, Harry's moody like he was in Book 5. He needed a little attitude adjustment so he can go back to his normal self. Not a great chapter, but next chapter will make up for it. Promise. Thanks for reading. ======================================================================  
  
With all her homework finally done, Ginny Weasley trudged up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. She had worked through supper, and it was now 12:30 a.m. - way past curfew.  
  
It's a good thing I'm a prefect, she thought to herself. She was a little upset she missed supper, but from the lack of rumors in the hallways, she was certain Malfoy didn't sing the dingy song. She really didn't expect him to. However, a chuckle escaped her lips as she thought of him singing it while doing the "I'm a Little Teapot" motions.  
  
Unless she caught Malfoy sneaking around when she was in the bath or heard about him doing it to someone else, she wouldn't have Merrium tell Dumbledore. Of course, she wouldn't tell Malfoy that. This way lets him suffer for a bit, and hopefully would keep him in line. Of course, she had let it slip to Myrtle that someone should teach Malfoy a lesson about bathroom visitors and had encouraged the ghost to pay him a visit in the Slytherin bath. If Moaning Myrtle caught him 'off guard' it was a bonus for the ghost.  
  
"Vanilla bean," Ginny yawned to the Fat Lady as the door to the Gryffindor common room opened. Good thing tomorrow's Saturday, Ginny thought before remembering she had quidditch practice at 9 a.m. sharp. Sighing, she walked through the door.  
  
She entered the common room to find it vacant, save a lone figure sitting on the sofa by the fire. His green eyes were unfocused as he stared into the dancing flames. As quietly as she could, Ginny tiptoed toward the girls dormitory.  
  
She had just two more steps to go before she reached the stairs when it happened.  
  
"You're back," his hollow voice echoed off the common room walls.  
  
Ginny sighed. She was too tired, and didn't want to do this. "I'm back," she answered softly, putting her bookbag down.  
  
"You missed supper," he said still looking into the fire.  
  
"I had work to do."  
  
"Work? Or were you avoiding coming back here? Avoiding me?" he questioned harshly.  
  
"Work," she said tiredly. "OWLS you know."  
  
"Ron, Hermione and I still ate with OWLS," he snapped.  
  
"I'm not you, Harry, or my brother or Hermione," she said her voice taking a sharp edge showing that she was beginning to lose her patience.  
  
"You're right you're not," he said, still looking at the flames.  
  
Hurt, Ginny turned and huffed, "If that's all you wanted I'm going to go to bed now."  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier," he said softly.  
  
"No, you're not," Ginny sighed back, trying to stop the tears that wanted to flow. "You meant every word of it at the time."  
  
"Damn it Ginny," Harry finally turned to her. "You have no idea -"  
  
"No idea what Harry?" her voice trembled as she turned. "No idea what it's like to be scared? No idea what it's like to lose Sirus? Maybe you think I don't, but I do. What I have no idea about however, is why you are acting like you are! Why you're pushing everyone away and yelling at all of us, treating everyone -- even Ron and Hermione - like we're toddlers. At least you see Ron and Hermione, the rest of us are like wallpaper most of the time. Ron and Hermione are probably the ones that told you that you should apologize to me. Merlin, Harry..," she said nearly sobbing before Harry bound across the room and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Damn it Ginny," he said shaking her. "Don't you see? It's me or Voldemort. Only one of us is going to survive this. I will have to murder someone."  
  
The next words out of her mouth shocked him so much he let go of her.  
  
"So? You've killed before."  
  
"No, I haven't. I didn't kill him when I was a baby," he said confused.  
  
"No, in the chamber," she whispered. "Tom was living and breathing wasn't he? He was solid and could pick up objects. By all makes and means he was alive, he just wasn't finished draining all the magic he could out of me. He was alive and you killed him, because you needed to."  
  
"I was saving you."  
  
"Yes Harry," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "But it wouldn't have mattered who it was Tom took in the chamber, you still would have killed him under the same circumstances. Your problem's like when you first did a patronus. Remember you told DA you had done it once, so you knew you could do it again. It's the same."  
  
His mind a blur of activity Harry sat down on the nearest chair. Was it the same? Tom did seem alive, but he had used the diary to kill him, he wasn't real yet. Or was he? If he was, Ginny was right, and Harry had spent this whole time being angry - angry at Dumbledore for not telling him, angry at his friends for his burden, angry at the world. Maybe, just maybe everything would be all right.  
  
As soon as Harry sat down in the chair, Ginny picked up her bookbag and headed up the stairs. She was too tired to run. Harry's voice softly called up to her when she reached the first landing.  
  
"Ginny, I didn't mean to make you cry," he said ashamed.  
  
"You never do," she answered as she made her way to bed. 


	5. Locker room

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until book 6.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter, Ginny finally gets fed up. ======================================================================  
  
Draco watched from the stands as the Gryffindor Quidditch team finished practice. They didn't go over any new moves or drills, so watching the practice really didn't give him much information about the team for when they played Slytherin. That wasn't his goal here anyway. No, his goal was to egg Potter on about Ginny. Potter, nitwit that he is, would probably ask Ginny is all Draco's story was true, then presto. A row between Potter and the Weasleys, at least Draco hoped.  
  
Draco watched as the Gryffs went into their locker rooms to change. About five minutes later, Weasel came out and he and Granger walked back to the castle. Draco made sure there out of sight before he slipped into the boys side of the locker room.  
  
Two boys, who looked like fourth-years, dropped their arm guards as he walked in. Looking down the hall, Draco saw Potter, just staring off into space.  
  
"H-harry," one of the younger boys said nervously eyeing Malfoy.  
  
"What Jack?" Harry turned to look at the younger boy. Upon seeing Draco not more than five feet away, Harry jumped up angry.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy!" Harry snapped outraged as he went for his wand.  
  
"Calm down Potter, I just wanted to know what it felt like to lose your precious lap dog to a better man."  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy," Harry spat, wand at the ready.  
  
"Why Ginny of course."  
  
Harry lowered his wand, "What about Ginny?"  
  
"I heard you were looking for her yesterday night. She was with me," Draco said smirking at Harry's stunned expression, "at least for part of the night, and Thursday we were in the prefect's bath together."  
  
The two younger boys watched in astonishment at what was going on between the two sixth years. Anger coursed threw Harry's veins as Draco continued to gloat.  
  
"You're lying scum," Harry spat, clinching his fists.  
  
"Oh no," Draco taunted, moving closer. "She looks quite lovely in just a nightshirt - especially those hand-me-down ones that are faded thin and sit high on those lovely legs of hers. "In fact, I had her screaming before I left," smirked Draco.  
  
Harry slammed Draco against the locker and pressed his lower arm against Draco's throat. Draco tried to reach for his wand, but lack of oxygen caused him to drop it on the floor.  
  
"Jack," Harry growled to a younger boy in the room. "Go get Ginny. She still should be in the girls locker room."  
  
The boy ran off as fast as he could. Harry turned back to Draco, staring him down. Harry pushed harder on Draco's throat, making it difficult for the Slytherin to breathe.  
  
"If even one syllable of this is true," Harry hissed.  
  
"Don't want to admit it Potty?" Draco taunted before Harry pressed harder against Draco's throat.  
  
"Harry, what's -" came Ginny's voice in the locker room.  
  
She was greeted by a strange sight. Harry was clad in only his Quidditch pants. He was almost holding Malfoy up by the throat using his lower arms. Malfoy was choking a little, and looked like he was taunting Harry.  
  
"Ginny," Harry growled looking at Malfoy. "Malfoy was telling me that he saw you in your nightclothes the other night."  
  
Draco looked at her through the corner of his eyes. Surely she wouldn't lie. That much was true. Ginny seemed to be turning a shade of red. She's embarrassed, Malfoy thought to himself smirking.  
  
"Don't you even look at her," snapped Harry.  
  
"Since WHEN has what I wear to bed been a topic for locker room talk?" Ginny asked harshly, he hand on her hips.  
  
Draco actually saw Potter flinch at Ginny's tone. Interesting.  
  
"He said he saw you in just a nightshirt," Harry said, still holding his lower arm a bit against Draco's neck.  
  
"You ignorant prat!" Ginny's voice raised again. "That's all I ever wear to bed. Everyone in the Gryffindor common room has seen me in it!"  
  
Clearly, Potter never noticed as he faltered. Looking at Jack and the other boy for confirmation, Harry lowered his arm as they confirmed Ginny's story. Draco was astounded. How could Potter possibly missed her in that outfit. He was a Slytherin for Salazaar's sake and he even saw how she looked in it.  
  
"He said other things too," Harry said.  
  
"I'm sure he did," Ginny said angrily. "And you're a bigger prat than he is if you believed any of it."  
  
"But Ginny," Harry began, letting go of Draco. Draco inhaled deeply, leaning against the lockers for support while he caught his breath.  
  
"No buts," Ginny snapped, the fire of her temper lighting up her eyes. "I thought you knew me better than that or maybe I just am wallpaper to you. Merlin, Harry, why is it the only time you notice me is when you think I'm doing something wrong or when you're acting like a moody git!"  
  
Draco snickered at the situation. Ginny had called Potter a prat and a git all within 10 minutes. It was a dream come true.  
  
"Don't you dare snicker at me Draco Malfoy!" Ginny bellowed at him. "I'll deal with you in a minute."  
  
A horrible sense of foreboding hit Draco. He sat down on a bench and hoped that maybe Ginny would forget he was there.  
  
"I never thought I'd live to see the day when you act like a bigger wanker than Malfoy," Ginny yelled at Harry.  
  
"Now just a minute - " Harry began.  
  
"Hey!" Draco protested.  
  
"Shut up both of you!" Ginny screeched, sending both younger Gryffs running for covered.  
  
"I have had it Harry," she said turning to him. "Last night was the last straw. Before I finally got to sleep after crying so hard I decided not to let you get to me any more. I'm not even sure we're friends anymore Harry. Friends don't treat each other like this. You're going to have to do something to make it up to me."  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry," said Harry apologetically, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as she turned her attention to Draco.  
  
"And you," Ginny turned, her eyes full of fury. "If you think for one second this little stunt of yours is going to give you some advantage you are sadly mistaken. If you think me making you stand up and tell everyone you had a little -"  
  
Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he quickly cast a silencing charm around him and Ginny. Merlin, only knows what people would think if they heard the rest of her rant.  
  
" - I will make that look like a walk in the park now," Ginny bellowed. "I bet you didn't know that I knew your Uncle Sirus? Did you know when we cleaned out his house I got to keep anything I wanted? Guess whose baby pictures I came across? Good thing I kept it just in case. Oh and a letter from your dear mum stating that she wanted to name you after Uncle LaVerne. Maybe instead of Malfoy, I'll call you LaVerne!"  
  
Draco cringed. He hated the fact that his mother wanted to call him that. Good thing his father put his foot down at the time. Sweat began to form on Draco's brow. If Ginny knew that what else could she know?  
  
"You have no idea what all information I have Malfoy," she hissed menacingly, almost reading his mind. "If you want to keep me quiet about any of this, you have to do something for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be noble," she said smirking. "I'll give you one month. If you can be noble and good for those four weeks, I will forget about everything. Cross me again and you'll wish you were born a muggle."  
  
"You wouldn't," he said unbelievingly.  
  
"Watch me. Now take down this damn silencing charm. I'm leaving."  
  
Draco did what he was told. And he and Harry were both flabbergasted as Ginny Weasley walked out of the locker room.  
  
"And the both of you better pray I'm too tired to night to cast any shrinking charms or you both will be waking up missing some very personal 'family heirlooms,'" she warned before stalking off. 


	6. Haunted

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Draco is just getting a small taste of what Ginny Weasley can do. ===========================================================================  
  
For two weeks, Ginny Weasley had been driving Draco Malfoy completely and utterly mad.  
  
It started the night after Ginny had blown up at both him and Potter in the locker room. In the middle of the night, he swore he saw Ginny, laughing and smirking evilly, at the foot of his bed. His mind raced back to the last thing she said to him - about him losing a 'personal' family heirloom. He woke up screaming blood murder.  
  
She had been an eerie frequent visitor to his dreams since then. To make maters worse, when he was awake she was suddenly everywhere, MAKING him act noble.  
  
That first Monday, some first-year Hufflepuff had asked him for help finding the astronomy room. Draco sneered at him and was about to deliver a wide range of insults when a flash of red caught the corner of his eye.  
  
"Oh LaVerne," echoed a sweet voice.  
  
Draco's eyes grew wide. Thankfully, there were lots of people in the hall at the time, so no one noticed that was directed toward him. Swearing under his breath, Draco gave the first year the directions. When he turned toward Ginny, she just grinned smugly and took off.  
  
Later that week a second-year Ravenclaw had dropped her things in the hall between classes. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had been glaring down at her menacingly. Draco hadn't even said anything yet, but the girl was already near tears.  
  
A flash of red came across the hallway. Ginny was standing across from them.  
  
"Help her," she commanded.  
  
Draco shook his head no. A fire lit in Ginny's eyes. Without looking, she reached into her bookbag and pulled out a baby picture. It was quite alarming and disturbing to Draco. How in the blazes did she manage to get one of him starkers!  
  
Quickly he snapped at Crabbe and Goyle to help the Ravenclaw. Confused, they looked back at him.  
  
"You heard me," he said sternly.  
  
So the two had bent down to help the girl. Draco looked back up at Ginny. She just let out a sigh, pocketed the picture and walked over to them. She too got down and helped the Ravenclaw.  
  
"Malfoy help us," she snipped. Draco rolled his eyes, but after a death glare from Ginny had bent down too and helped pick up the various papers and quills.  
  
A moment later the Ravenclaw, whom Ginny called Helene, had all of her things and ran off quickly.  
  
"You are suppose to be noble, Malfoy," Ginny reminded him sternly. "That doesn't mean having Greg and Vincent do things for you."  
  
With that she turned and stomped away. As soon, as she turned the corner, Draco tried to summon the baby picture to him. It didn't work.  
  
"I put an anti-summoning charm on it," Ginny's voice taunted him as it echoed down the hallway.  
  
Damn. Damn. Damn. How in the HELL did she get in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin? He thought.  
  
Now for the last week, as much as he hated to admit it, he jumped everytime he saw a flash of red. He was growing paranoid, especially seeing Ginny Weasley night and day. She was haunting him and he couldn't even escape to his dreams.  
  
Draco was actually being nice to people, and the other day he had signed up to help with some charity Quidditch match Dumbledore organized at the end of the month. He did that just because he knew she would see it.  
  
To make him even more annoyed, Ginny still hadn't called him by his first name, but she seemed to have forgiven Potter.  
  
Potter made sure Ginny sat by him and the rest of the dream team during meals. They didn't include her in their conversations through. Either Ginny was too busy with OWLS to notice, or she was back to swooning over scar- face and didn't mind being invisible to them most of the time.  
  
But the straw that finally broke the dragon's back so to speak was the dream Draco had last night. He had smelled lemongrass in his room. Lemongrass grew outside his room in the holiday house in the Dales. He adored that smell.  
  
Opening his eyes, he hoped to see his room at the house, instead he was in his dorm room and Ginny Weasley was beside his bed. She looked down on him with a slight smile on her face. Normally, that would have slightly terrified Draco, but she seemed timid then.  
  
"What?" he had snapped.  
  
She just smiled and leaned closer to him. Right away, Draco noticed two things were off. Ginny was wearing Slytherin robes and she was what smelled like lemongrass. Gingerly, Ginny's lips brushed Draco's.  
  
He woke up confused, flustered and very pissed.  
  
Draco was fuming. How in the world could he be thinking that way about a Weasley? I mean granted, she was quite fiery and by all reason should have been in Slytherin. In fact, he was certain had she been in Slytherin that the two of them would be running the house.  
  
The fact that she still seemed to swoon over Potter, just irritated him beyond belief. What did Potter have? Nothing that's what. If Ginny hadn't been raised to believe in stupid nobility, she would be in Slytherin with him. She wouldn't be ignored either by members of her own house. She would be feared and respected by all. Hell, he even feared and respected her and that's saying something.  
  
With this in mind, Draco sought out his head of house. He had to know the reason Ginny Weasley wasn't a Slytherin. Ever since the bathroom incident, that question had been bothering him. Swinging open the door to the potion master's classroom, Draco saw Snape leaning over his desk grading papers.  
  
"Explain to me how a woman, who quite certainly would be queen of Slytherin if she was in our house, ends up being completely ignored in another house," Draco snapped as the slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
"What are you talking about now Draco?" the potion master said, unfrazzled about a student barging into his classroom.  
  
"Ginny Weasley!"  
  
"What about her?" Snape said unconcerned.  
  
"If she's a Gryffindor, then I'm a Hufflepuff!" Draco exclaimed harshly.  
  
"I will admit that Miss Weasley certainly does have the characteristics and cunning of our house, Mr. Malfoy, but she was placed in Gryffindor for a reason," Snape explained, still grading his papers.  
  
"She's a cunning, devious, manipulative shrew!"  
  
A smile graced the face of the potion master, "It sounds like she's gotten under your skin."  
  
"She's trying my patience," Draco said harshly. "Part of me, I admit, is mesmerize by her audacity. The other part of me wants to use unforgivables on her."  
  
Snape looked up from his desk. "Funny, that last part sounds like a conversation I had with your father back in school about your mother."  
  
"I am not amused," Draco said, leaning against the desk. "Do you know she has managed to get baby pictures of me starkers? And she threatened to use them against me. Me!"  
  
"Normally I would suggest retaliation," Snape said, "But knowing you and Miss Weasley, I'm afraid that Hogwarts wouldn't survive, let alone you."  
  
"Do you think she could best me?" snarled Draco.  
  
"Unfortunately Draco, it seems she already has," smirked Snape. "How else would you explain you acting like a Hufflepuff the last two weeks?"  
  
There was an evil glint in Draco's eyes as he stared at the potion master, "That devious, little witch has been blackmailing me into being 'noble.'"  
  
Snape was actually shocked. That explained a lot about Draco's recent activities, and Snape wondered what in the world Ginny Weasley could have on Draco to make him act like he was. Surely, Draco should be able to come up with something to get out of it. Then again, maybe he didn't want to.  
  
"Maybe her audacity isn't the only thing you're mesmerized by," Snape said amused. "What you're basically telling me is that you don't know if you want to kill her or snog her. I really don't have time or want to take part in that conversation. Now if you excuse me I have work to do."  
  
Furious, Draco exited the classroom, slamming the door behind him as he left. 


	7. Prefect's bath again

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until book 6.  
  
A/N: Enjoy and thanks for the reviews. I think you'll enjoy Ron's comments. ======================================================================  
  
The next day, Draco was still angry and bitter over everything that had gone on. He had another dream about Ginny in Slytherin robes that got his blood boiling in more ways than one. He thought that maybe the shrew has charmed him somehow so she could enter his dreams. After a quick talk with Snape, he discovered no such charmed existed for these particular dreams. The head of house had said that smirking, as if Snape knew something Draco didn't. That just angered him even more.  
  
Finally, having enough of the goody goody act, Draco decided to have some fun. Taking off while Crabbe and Goyle stayed behind eating supper in the Great Hall, Draco waited in the shadows. He was going to have some fun. Suddenly he heard that mudblood Granger coming down the hall. A lot of other students were following her. They were all probably going back to their houses for the night or to the hall to eat. Looking down the hall at her, he saw she was carrying a load of books. Smirking he waited until she was about to him before stepping his foot forward and tripping her.  
  
Books went flying everywhere, as Granger fell forward. Looking back at where she tripped, her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of Draco.  
  
"Oh, you," she spat, as she began picking up her books.  
  
Draco sneered down at her. Salazaar, it felt great to do that. He was about ready to call her mudblood and make some vile comment about Weasel, when he heard someone clear her throat very loudly. He knew that sound. Looking up, Ginny stood across the hall. He had failed to notice they were in front of the prefect's bath. Damn, why is it she was always around?  
  
Ginny arched an eyebrow and mouthed "apologize."  
  
Flames danced in Draco's eyes as he mouthed no.  
  
Smirking, which irritated Draco beyond belief, Ginny opened the door to the prefect's bath and yelled, "Merrium."  
  
Growling Draco quickly looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry Granger," Draco spat.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco. Her eyes were still full of anger. "Yeah, right Death Eater."  
  
"Excuse me," Draco hissed as he watched Ginny disappear into the bath. Quickly he crossed the hall and opened the doors to the bath.  
  
Ginny was sitting at the vanity, cleaning her fingernails with a file. Currently, Draco wanted to pluck out her eyes with that file, but he tried to control his temper.  
  
"Can I speak to you privately?" he snapped, motioning to the portraits.  
  
"I put a blinding and silencing charm on all the portrait, even Merrium," Ginny told him, as she put the fingernail file down, and walked over to a nearby sink. "But I told them that if I didn't take them off in 20 minutes to go the headmaster's office and let him know something's wrong. That way you can't 'accidentally' make anything happen to me."  
  
Draco sneered evilly and strode across the bath until he was in front of the mermaid picture. He was making damn sure this time that she couldn't see or hear him.  
  
"You are the ugliest, most vile thing I've ever seen!" Draco screeched at the portrait, watching to see if it flinched at his words.  
  
"Please don't do that," Ginny said, as she washed her hands in the sink.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because she's my friend."  
  
"Everyone seems to be your friend Ginny," Draco smirked as he sat down on the bench by the vanity. "Potter's still your friend, isn't he? Even though you are invisible to him 99 percent of the time."  
  
"Harry's busy," she snapped. "You know having to deal with a Dark Lord and all. I don't expect him or anyone else for that matter to focus all their attention on me. That would be quite aggravating."  
  
"So for a 'noble' quest you'll forgive him for being ignorant and a git. Interesting. Brainless, but interesting. I see you're referring to him as Harry again. You call everyone their first name, but me. I find that quite aggravating."  
  
"My job here is done then," Ginny answered snidely.  
  
"I've done some checking on names," Draco smirked as he made his way over to the sinks. Leaning against the wall beside them, he looked down on Ginny as she lathered up her hands. "Just to find out why mine seems to offend you so much. What I found was quite interesting."  
  
"Extra homework, just for me? Oh goody," said Ginny sarcastically.  
  
Draco ignored her comment and continued.  
  
"Draco means dragon or snake depending on the translation. Virginia is taken from a tale where the girls father slays her to stop her from losing her virtue. You can infer anything you want to about me being a snake and you the virgin," Draco said highly amused.  
  
"You are daft," Ginny snapped, scrubbing her hands harder. "Draco was a cruel statesman back in Athens. Pay attention in history once in awhile."  
  
"Or," Draco said taking a harsher tone, "you can look at the fact that you go by Ginny er go, Gin, which means to snare or net. I must say your last name can also mean a sly, cunning or sneaking person. It's the seventh definition. I must say the rest of the definitions must describe your brothers. You are the seventh born right?"  
  
"Was all of this because I won't say your first name? Really pathetic, considering you could have spent the time looking up what noble means."  
  
"What?" he fumed.  
  
"You've been acting nice, with the exception of Hermione out in the hallway. Really, like I wouldn't see you trip her. It's a start, but you haven't hit noble yet. Though I must say, I am impressed you signed up to help with the charity quidditch match without being told," she said amused. "I should have known you didn't know the meaning of the word."  
  
With a swish of her wand, a dictionary appeared in front of Draco.  
  
"As they say, look it up dear," she taunted.  
  
Furious, Draco turned to the n's and began reading: noble: having or showing high moral qualities or ideas or greatness of character; lofty; having excellent qualities.  
  
"What do you take me for?" he hissed.  
  
"A spoiled-rotten brat, but that's a discussion for another day," Ginny said still scrubbing her hands.  
  
"You blackmailing, wicked little shrew," he hissed.  
  
"Careful Malfoy," Ginny teased. "If I was in Slytherin, I'd think you were flirting with me."  
  
Draco's nostrils flared. Merlin, she was baiting him.  
  
"Can I have two minutes where nothing I saw or do can be held against me in your blackmailing web?" he huffed.  
  
"As long as it's not obliviate or an unforgivable it's fine," Ginny said. "I've only got about 7 more minutes before I have to wake the portraits up. We have to shake on it for it to be binding."  
  
Ginny reached out her hand and Draco took it in his. A whole range of insults he had planned for this very moment flew out of his mind as soon as a certain scent tickled his nose.  
  
"You smell like lemongrass," he softly, almost in shock.  
  
"Herbology," she explained, showing him her hands where she had been trying to scrub the stains off. "Ron borrowed my gloves."  
  
Before Ginny knew what was happening, Draco had grabbed ahold of both her hands and pushed her against the wall. She opened her mouth to protest. That was all the encouragement Draco needed as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her hard.  
  
A few seconds later, he let go of her.  
  
"Why aren't you in Slytherin?" he said, almost regretfully as he turned and left the bath.  
  
Ginny slid down the wall and watched him go. She had no idea what had happened here. Well, she knew what happened, but not why it happened. By all logic, she should be washing her mouth out or cursing him to hell and back. Instead, she just sat there and, still in shock, began taking the blinding and silencing charms off the portraits.  
  
Stumbling up to Gryffindor Tower, she was in a daze. Her mind was going a hundred miles a minute, just trying to figure out what, if anything, Draco was up to. She hadn't even went into the great hall to grab something to eat, like she planned.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione watched her as she sat down and gently ran her fingers over her bottom lip.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
"Huh, what?" came a confused response.  
  
"I said what's the matter. I thought you were behind me in the hallways. Then, git Malfoy tripped me and I don't know where you went," Hermione said, still concerned for her friend's off behavior.  
  
"He apologized though before he came into the bath."  
  
"Yes, he did," said Hermione, looking at her friend strangely.  
  
"Were you in the bath?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
Ginny said nothing, and kept staring out into space. Just then Lavendar walked by. Taking one look at Ginny, the sixth-year proclaimed, "Well someone's been snogged good."  
  
Ron jumped out of his chair, as Harry and Hermione nearly fell out of theirs in shock.  
  
"Did he try something?" Ron shouted, as he turned toward the door. "I'll kill the bastard."  
  
"No, Ron," Ginny said panicked as she grabbed a hold of her brother's cloak. "I don't think he meant to."  
  
"How could it have been an accident?" Harry snapped.  
  
"I don't think Draco realized he was kissing me," Ginny tried to explain.  
  
"Draco is it now?" shouted Ron.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in shock when she realized what she had just said. She sat back down on the chair, her mind an even bigger mess than before. Harry stared at her in disbelief as Hermione tried to calm Ron down.  
  
"Ron, if Ginny said it was an accident, maybe it was an accident, like when you say things you don't mean - a slip of the tongue," Hermione said calmly.  
  
"There had better not been any slips of the tongue!"  
  
"Ron calm down! It's an expression!"  
  
Things in the dungeons weren't going any better. Draco, after realizing what he had done, had nearly trashed the entire sixth-year boys dormitory. Malfoys do not lose control and they do not fall for Weasleys he kept screaming to himself.  
  
Finally, after Draco exploded the last of the beds, Snape stormed into the room.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy stop immediately!" he ordered.  
  
Draco slammed his hands against the stone walls and shouted in frustration.  
  
"I take it this is about Miss Weasley," Snape sneered. Draco said nothing, but shot a warning glare toward his professor.  
  
"I suggest you clean this up and restore everything to its proper place," Snape ordered, while thinking he knew all of Hogwarts wouldn't survive a clash between Draco and Ginny Weasley. "And next time you fell sexually frustrated over Ginny Weasley I suggest you do something more productive. Like maybe finding a way to tell her what you are thinking."  
  
Draco seriously considered blasting his head of house into a million pieces, before he started to clean up the common room.  
  
It ended up a trip to the library and a homework assignment a week later gave Draco the opportunity to tell Ginny exactly what he was thinking. 


	8. Lessons of Lancelot

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Enjoy and thanks for reading.  
  
========================================================================= Ginny was sitting at a table in the library hunched over a ton of books involving legends, knights and goblins. She had a six foot paper to hand in at the beginning of next week for Snape about uses of a bezil, a three foot scroll due to herbology on gingerroot and this horrible paper for History of Magic. She was wondering if the professors weren't trying to kill the students with homework, so they wouldn't be able to take their OWLS at the end of the year.  
  
Sighing Ginny glanced down at the parchment in front of her. All she had was a lead paragraph that didn't end and she had no idea where to begin on the subject. I mean all she needed was the reason that King Arthur's glorious Camelot failed miserably in four feet of parchment at least. She hadn't fallen asleep that long in his class, when did they even touch upon this subject? Surely she would remember it, afterall Arthurian legend was her favorite bedtime story growing up.  
  
"Guinevere," came a voice from behind her.  
  
"What?" she said confused as she turned to look at the speaker.  
  
Draco Malfoy stood before her. In one gracious movement he took a chair and sat down next to her.  
  
"Guinevere is the answer to," he tilted his head to read Ginny's handwriting on the parchment. " 'Why Camelot died.'"  
  
Ginny sighed and put her quill down. "This is a paper for Professor Binn's class, and I can assure you unless Guinevere was really a goblin or helped partake in any goblin rebellion she is not the answer."  
  
Picking up her quill, she began to write a little more on the parchment. Draco didn't move. After a few moments, she could still fell Draco's glaze upon her. Irritated, she stopped writing.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
A smug smirk crossed Draco's features as he leaned forward. "It might not be the answer that old blow hard wants, but Guinevere is the answer to why Camelot died."  
  
"If I humor you and let you explain will you let me finish this paper in peace? I happen to have a lot of work to do.'  
  
Draco nodded, took the quill out of Ginny's hand and began to speak.  
  
"Arthur had it all. He was royalty and had magic - his mother being a witch. Yet, he decided to marry a half-blood - one by all accounts had a fiery passion for things to match her fiery hair," he said as he picked up a lock of Ginny's hair and twirled it. Ginny smacked his hand away.  
  
He just smirked again and continued, "Any way they were happy for a time. Then Arthur had to go away for some 'noble' reason or another and left the most precious thing in this kingdom - his beautiful wife - in the hands of a knight of questionable motives and background."  
  
"Lancelot," Ginny stated.  
  
Draco nodded. "Well some say that Arthur was gone so long on that 'noble' quest that Guinevere and Lancelot just fell together or that Lancelot seduced Guinevere. But truth be told, I think Guinevere finally realized Arthur had ignored her for to long and here was someone that understood her. Lancelot understood that she had a noble heart, but in her mind something dare I say Slytherin lurked. "And when Arthur finally returned from his silly and useless adventure, he found his wife in love with this questionable knight. No matter how much she may have loved Arthur at first, there was no mistaking her soul belonged to Lancelot. Instead of choosing the noble Arthur at the end, she chose Lancelot. Arthur was devastated and for her betrayal ordered her to be burned at the stake. Lancelot rescued her of course. "Heartbroken and angry Arthur made bad choices and eventually died along with his heir. The funny thing about the whole thing is that it never would have happened, Camelot would have never died, if Guinevere never married Arthur but saw what Lancelot could offer her. "So what Guinevere should have done was ask herself if she wanted to live the life of an often ignored wife of a noble hero," Draco said motioning with his head at a table behind him.  
  
Ginny turned to see Harry concentrating hard on a book in front of him.  
  
"or," Draco said grabbing Ginny's hand, "pick the one with a darker past who would never forget or be less than mesmerized with the fire that was her."  
  
Ginny took her hand away from Draco. His words stirring unwanted thoughts in her head. She took a quick glance at Harry, who was still engrossed in his book. Silently, she turned and gathered her books from the table.  
  
"I have to go," she said quickly, but as she went to leave Draco grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What would you choose Ginny?" he said his voice low.  
  
"Let me go," she said softly.  
  
"It's not a hard choice," Draco snapped, his voice raising with each word. "To be ignored or treasured, nobility or sensibility, raven-haired Arthur or fair Lancelot?"  
  
"You said you'd let me be if you told me," Ginny hissed. "Let go of me or I swear -"  
  
"Ginny?" interrupted a voice from behind them. Draco let go of her hand. Quickly turning, an upset Ginny rushed by a perplexed Harry and exited the library.  
  
"What did you say to her, Malfoy?" Harry spat angrily.  
  
"Nothing Potty," snapped Draco. "I was merely stating the obvious."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Hurt and comfort," he said as he got up to leave. Roughly, Harry grabbed ahold of his upper arm.  
  
"You better not hurt her," Harry hissed.  
  
"What do you care Potter? You don't even notice she's around unless you need a conniving witch or you see her with someone you don't like. Tell me how long was she in the library before you even noticed our little conversation? An hour, two hours, 10 minutes? I assure you I am not the one hurting her. Ignoring her is far worse than anything I've done."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Harry growled tightening his grip on Draco's arm.  
  
"It means," Draco said yanking his arm away from Harry, "you have no right to her. It means Guinevere should pick Lancelot," he said sternly before leaving. 


	9. Harry's concern

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us all over until book 6.  
  
A/N: I am astounded by how many people love the whole Camelot thing! Thank you all very much. The next two chapters will have a little more of that in it, just because everyone likes it so much. ===============================================================  
  
Ginny sat on her bed, looking down at the History of Magic paper before her. After she fled the library she had set it aside and finished the rest of her homework. Now it was sitting in front of her as she sat on her bed. She stared out the window.  
  
It had been at least four hours since she had been in the library. She had missed supper once again, but she wasn't upset as she watched the majestic scene outside her window. The sun was beginning to set, and the light it reflected bounced off the frost on the trees from the forbidden forest.  
  
Looking at the beautiful scene before her, she never noticed that she had begun to write on the parchment. Her quill forming words that she didn't even know she was thinking. Suddenly there was a knock at the dorm room. Ginny snapped out of her daydream and looked down at the parchment.  
  
"Heartbroken and angry Arthur made bad choices and eventually died along with his heir. The funny thing about the whole thing is that it never would have happened, Camelot would have never died, if Guinevere never married raven-haired Arthur but saw what the fair Lancelot could offer her. It was a choice - the life of an often ignored wife of a noble hero or the one who would never forget or be less than mesmerized with the fire that was her."  
  
Shocked that she had written almost exactly what Draco had said in the library she pushed the offending parchment off her bed. Her head was too full to think about it. I mean she had OWLS to worry about after all, why did Draco feel the need to confuse her even more. Maybe he was just trying to get the pictures and the LeVerne letter. What better way than to seduce her with his words, since she definitely wasn't going to be seduced the other way? No, she was not even going to think about it.  
  
There was another knock at the door.  
  
"Ginny, I think we need to talk," Harry's voice came through the door.  
  
"How did you get up here Harry?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Hermione, told me how to do it so the steps wouldn't turn into a slide. Are you decent? Can I come in? It's really important," he said impatiently.  
  
Ginny sighed. She really, really didn't want to deal with this at the moment. However, she was pretty sure Harry would stay out there until tomorrow if she didn't let him in.  
  
"Come on in Harry," she sighed.  
  
The door to the room swung open, as Harry's eyes darted around looking for Ginny. He was a little surprised to note that her bed was the same place his was in his dormitory. She was sitting on her bed and she had her hair down. It was flowing past her shoulders. The twinkling light of the sunset shined on her, making her more dignified and stunning than he had ever seen her.  
  
"Ginny," he said softly as he walked over to her. Sitting down on the bed beside her, he heard the crinkling of parchment beneath his feet. Bending down, he picked up the parchment on the floor and read it. Confusion and jealousy ran through him for a second. "Is this what Malfoy was talking to you about in the library?" he asked sternly.  
  
"It's all nonsense Harry," Ginny said, reaching for the paper. "It's just my history of magic homework."  
  
"It's more than that and we both know it," he snapped. "I want you to tell me EXACTLY what is going on between the two of you."  
  
"I don't know what's going on, O.K.? Satisfied? I think Draco's just trying to get me flustered so I'll stop blackmailing him," she said her temper raising.  
  
"You're blackmailing him?" Harry said shocked. "With what?"  
  
"Lots of things," she said before sighing. "It's not important Harry. I'm going to stop so he will stop acting this way. I was trying to blackmail him into being nice -"  
  
Harry snorted in disbelief.  
  
"He has been nice," Ginny said hotly. "Nicer than you've been to me lately any how."  
  
"Now that's a little below the belt Gin," Harry said angrily.  
  
"No, it's not Harry and we both know it," she spat. "Yes, you let me sit by you and yes, you haven't been acting like we're all toddlers, but I'm not included in you and Ron and Hermione's plans. Don't tell me you're not up to something, every year you are. And every year, since the Chamber, I've helped you as much as I could and you know it."  
  
"Ginny," Harry said taking one of her hands. "I know that's all true. There are just somethings, you're better off not knowing, but I know that you will always be there for me. Promise me that you'll always be there."  
  
Ginny smiled sadly before getting up and making her way to the door, "I promise I'll always be there when you need me, but I can't promise I'll wait for you."  
  
As Ginny left the room, Harry looked down at the parchment in his hand. Crunching it up in his fists, he decided not to let Ginny out of his sight. If Malfoy was up to something, Ginny was not going to be caught up in it. And if Malfoy was sincere, Harry wasn't going to let him within 20 feet of her.  
  
Over the next few days, Ginny began noticing that she couldn't do anything by herself. Ron, Hermione and Harry followed her everywhere. If she had to go to the library, Hermione would go with her. If she had to go on rounds, Ron would walk her down. If she wanted to get a bite to eat, Harry would go with her. Even when she went to the prefect's bath, there would be at least one knock on the door and one of the trio would ask if she was O.K. It was beginning to drive her nutters.  
  
Harry had even put his arm around her at supper today. She was busy reading and didn't even notice until she heard a loud clunk from the Slytherin table. Looking up she locked eyes with an extremely irate Draco Malfoy, who had slammed his silverware down on his plate. It was then she noticed that he wasn't glaring at her, but at something by her. It was then she noticed Harry's arm. She took Harry's arm off her shoulder and watched as Draco stormed out of the great hall.  
  
Of course then she had to hear about it from the trio. Still she didn't have a moments peace.  
  
All she wanted was just to give Draco back the pictures and the LaVerne letter. She'd have to get near him to do it, and it seemed the trio seemed to be corralling her as far away from the Slytherins as at all possible. Finally, she saw her chance.  
  
She was at the library, sitting at the table for one in the back. The trio was sitting at the next closest desk, which just happened to be at the other end of two long bookshelves. Every once and awhile she would see one of them look up to make sure she was still there. Quickly she wondered if she would get expelled for putting a sticking charm in all their seats, then she saw Blaise and Greg enter the library. She watched them as they walked by the trio, Blaise caught her eye and she motioned for him to go to the next bookcase.  
  
Ginny got up, picked up one of the books she was studying from and went to replace it on the shelf. Hermione saw her, but didn't think anything of it as she disappeared behind the shelf.  
  
"What's with the 24-hour guard?" Blaise asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I wish they would just all jump in the lake with the giant squid. I really need some peace of mind and to get something to Draco," she said.  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"Greg," she said turning to the other Slytherin. "Would you distract them for me please? Just for about 10 minutes?"  
  
"Anything," he answered lovingly.  
  
Ginny smiled, and Greg was almost glowing. "Thank you. Could you do it right now?"  
  
He nodded and took off toward the trio's table.  
  
"What now Madame?" Blaise asked leaning against the bookcase.  
  
"Take off you Slytherin robes and I hope you know the hair-coloring charm," she said as she slid off her Gryffindor robes. "You and I are going to trade places."  
  
"They're not going to believe I'm you," he said as they handed each other the robes.  
  
"They don't look that closely anyway," she said shrugging his robe on and casting a hair-changing spell. "As long as they see someone in Gryffindor robes with red hair, they won't know the difference. You don't have to worry about anything, unless they want a closer look."  
  
"Oh goody. The password's cockatrice, he will be in the dormitory second room in the left passage. Based on that little performance at supper I'd said he'll be quite pissed. Got all that?"  
  
"Deadly serpent the password, second room got it," she said as she looked around the corner to see that somehow Ron and Harry had managed to get into a fight with Greg and Hermione yelling at them to stop. Quickly she darted out whispering "Thanks Blaise."  
  
"You're welcome," he answered lightly, going to sit at the table in the back of the library. He just hoped that he had some of his room left in once piece when this was all said and done. 


	10. In Draco's room

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Be prepared for a Draco clad only in boxers, and a very angry Ginny. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the Zambini thing in the first posting. ==========================================================================  
  
Maybe if he just closed his eyes and fell asleep he would get the picture of Harry Potter putting his arm around Ginny Weasley out of his head, Draco thought angrily. Bloody stupid Potter!  
  
Trying to shake the image out of his head, Draco got ready for bed. Clad in his boxers, Draco left his trousers on the floor and climbed into bed. The house elves could clean up after him, he didn't care. Draco had just gotten comfortable and closed his eyes when the soft click of the door opening caught his attention.  
  
A black-haired Slytherin entered and looked around hesitantly. Acting as if he was asleep, Draco watched as the figure's hair turned from black to blazing red. He knew that shade. Smiling, he thought to himself this should be another interest Ginny dream.  
  
Ginny was in the room, now what was she going to do? Looking around she saw a figure lying down a bed in the corner of the room. Blaise said that Draco would be in here, but she was under the impression that he would be awake. Maybe she could just leave the folder with the pictures and letter on his bedside table. But, what if some other Slytherin saw it? Best not to take that chance. She was going to have to wake him, and hope he didn't curse her.  
  
Crossing over to the bed, she noticed his hair fell in front of his face. Isn't amazing how angelic he looked when he was sleeping? Then again, Tom even looked angelic sleeping, and he definitely wasn't. But Draco tried to be good, didn't he?  
  
Sighing, she moved the strand of hair away from his face. "Draco?" she said tenderly, hoping not to startle him, unfortunately she was the open that ended up startled.  
  
Draco grinned widely and threw the covers off him. Standing up he, pulled Ginny closer to him and brought his lips crushing down to hers. Ginny was stunned. This was twice now that Draco had done this. As much as she hated to admit it she started losing herself in his kiss and ran her hands through his hair. That was until she felt the hand on her back shift lower.  
  
This was the most realistic dream yet, Draco thought to himself. Although, he was a little disappointed. Usually his dreams progressed faster than this, so he thought he'd speed things up a bit by moving his hand to her bum.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Draco fell back onto the bed, holding a hand to his burning check. What in the bloody hell? That hurt! He looked up to see a very fiery redhead, who did not look at all pleased. Quickly, he realized that despite the Slytherin robes she was in, this most certainly was not a dream.  
  
"You wanker!" Ginny yelled outraged.  
  
'Well I will be tonight," he murmured under his breath.  
  
That was met with another slap. Now both his cheeks were burning from where she struck him.  
  
"What in the bloody hell was that for?" Draco hollered.  
  
"For being vulgar," she answered firmly.  
  
"Vulgar? Vulgar! Woman, you haven't yet even begun to see vulgar. I have half a right to -" Draco started angrily before taking a deep breath to control his temper. It didn't work. "Damn it! Why are you even here? Why are you in those robes?"  
  
"Can you put some bloody trousers on first?" Ginny exclaimed motioning toward his boxers.  
  
Huffing, Draco reached down and grabbed his trousers from the floor. Ginny turned around to give him some privacy as Draco pulled them on.  
  
"I don't know what the big deal is," he snapped, zipping them up. "With those bloody pictures you've got, you've already seen an eyeful."  
  
"Speaking of which," Ginny said as she turned and threw a folder onto his bed.  
  
Draco picked the folder up and opened it. Inside were two pictures of him as a baby and the letter from his mother talking about how she wanted to name him LaVerne.  
  
"Why are you giving me this?" he snapped.  
  
'Because my head hurts too much from OWLS to try to figure out what you're playing at," she stated, the fire lighting up in her eyes. "Harry, Ron and Hermione don't let me out of their sight! "These robes are Blaise's. I asked Greg to distract those three when we were in the library. Blaise and I switched robes and did a hair-coloring charm. Right now, as long as the trio don't look to close, they'll think Blaise is me sitting at the back table."  
  
Draco smirked, as he looked Ginny up and down.  
  
"How every Slytherin of you," he teased. "I must say you do look better in those robes than a Gryffs. Though I rather have you in my robes than in Blaise's."  
  
"You're looking at another slap Draco," she said sternly.  
  
Draco's eyes lit up in amusement and surprise. Getting up from the bed, he walked over to Ginny. He took one of her hands and placed it gently on the side of his face.  
  
"What happened to Malfoy?" he purred quite amused.  
  
Ginny snatched her hand away from him in disgust.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" she bellowed. "If you were thinking up some scheme to get me to stop blackmailing you by doing all this then you can just stop. You've got the letter and pictures."  
  
"I don't want them."  
  
"Then what do you want?" she shouted exasperated.  
  
Draco caressed the side of her face. Leaning down he whispered one word gently into her ear, "Guinevere."  
  
"I am not Guinevere and you're not Lancelot," her voice cracked. "You can't have me."  
  
"No," he said, his voice taking a harsher tone as the scene from supper played back in his head. "You'll play Potter's stepping mat for the rest of your life instead then?"  
  
"Why is it things always come around to Harry?"  
  
"I saw him put his arm around you," Draco spat, clinching his first so hard his knuckles turned white.  
  
"Stop acting like a jealous husband!" Ginny yelled. "What do you care anyway? How Harry treats me is my problem not yours!"  
  
"Damn it!" Draco bellowed grabbing the light on a nearby table and throwing it across the room. It shattered against the wall as he turned back toward Ginny. Ginny flinched only a little as he took her by the shoulders.  
  
"You wanted noble," he huffed. "I'll give you noble. I am not letting ANYONE, let alone Potter, treat you like that anymore! You want the romance of nobility? I'll give it to you."  
  
With that he embraced Ginny and brought his mouth back to hers.  
  
"You are my Guinevere," he whispered softly as he broke the kiss.  
  
At that moment, the door to the room flew open, standing in the doorway, arms crossed, was a very amused and annoyed Professor Snape.  
  
"Both of you will accompany me to the headmaster's office NOW," he ordered darkly. "Mr. Zabini, Potter, Granger and your brother, Miss Weasley, are already there."  
  
Draco and Ginny both shot each other a concerned look, and followed Snape out of the Slytherin dormitory. 


	11. Dumbledore's office

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. If I wrote what all I thought the trio would have to say to Draco, Blaise and Ginny I don't think I would have been able to keep it PG-13. I'm pretty sure quite a few R words would come into play. I barely avoided it. The next two chapters are going to be great (I think). Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Also Triowyn, I don't have any plans at the moment for an H/G. As soon as I finish this one I'll see what idea pops into my head. Thanks.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
It was enough to fuel rumors around Hogwarts for the next 50 years - a shirtless Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley in Slytherin robes following Professor Snape to the Headmaster's office. As they passes students whispers started to flow, Ginny rolled her eyes and wondered just how exactly she managed to get herself in this mess.  
  
Pandemonium inside chaos would be the best way to describe what happened as soon as they entered the headmaster's office. The trio was sitting on one side the headmaster's desk, a very bruised Blaise sat on the other. He was holding a rag up to his busted lip. As soon as Ginny, Draco and Snape entered Ron, Hermione and Harry jumped to their feet.  
  
"What do you think you were doing!" yelled Harry. "Do you know how worried I was?"  
  
"WHY in the HELL does Malfoy have his shirt off?" asked Hermione. "And why are you in Syltherin robes?"  
  
"If you TOUCHED a single hair on her head," Ron threatened turning red.  
  
"Harry doesn't like me to call him 'darling'," Blaise smirked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know Potter, why she's wearing Slytherin robes and I'm not completely dressed?" smirked Draco.  
  
"Hey Draco, why is there a handprint on your face?" asked Blaise.  
  
"I SWEAR TO GOD!" Ron said trying to get closer to Draco.  
  
"I was vulgar in front of a lady and she corrected me," Draco answered, then glared at Potter. "Of course I wouldn't have minded getting more vulgar."  
  
"You son of a -"  
  
Professor Dumbledore rose and was ready to cry 'enough' when a large voice disrupted him.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" shouted Ginny Weasley, turning to everyone. "SIT DOWN ALL OF YOU!  
  
"You," she said pointing to the trio, "I needed time. I couldn't even go to the loo by myself, for Merlin's sake! It's my life, let me live it. I know what I'm doing and I appreciate your concern, but enough's enough.  
  
"And you," she shouted turning to Draco and Blaise, "Stop antagonizing them or else."  
  
Draco nodded, but still locked eyes with Potter in a daring way.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Ginny said turning to look at the headmaster. "I apologize for the asinine behavior of my housemates and the warmongering stupidity of my friends. Everything that occurred today is my fault and I take full responsibility for the domino effect I have created."  
  
The headmaster smiled and the twinkle in his eyes grew bright as he looked at the youngest Weasley.  
  
"Miss Weasley, while I appreciate your honesty and your ability to control five six-years who see things quite differently, the reason I have called you all here is because of the charity Quidditch match," he said amused.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said slightly relieved, as she sat down in a chair between the Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
  
"However," the headmaster said leaning forward, "I would be very interested in hearing how Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Weasley and Zabini got kicked out of the library, as well as what you are doing in Slytherin robes, Mr. Zabini in Gryffindor robes, and Mr. Malfoy's lack of robes and a shirt for that matter. I must say I haven't seen this many people in the office in such unusual attire since the great streaking incident of 1976. What an interesting sight that was, stopped the whole match!"  
  
A low growl from Professor Snape erupted from the corner of the room.  
  
"Ah yes," the headmaster started. "After the display of take-charge attitude of Miss Weasley, I have decided that Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy will be in charge of making sure everyone that enters the stadium deposits their wands at the front gate. Remember no magic can be performed in the stadium at the time. The only thing magic will be the brooms and Quidditch balls. This is for everyone's protection. Also if someone doesn't have a ticket, you will have to sell them one.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I have been informed that the alumni team needs a seeker, since their primary and reserve are both out on assignments for their various offices. If you do not mind taking the post, I would like you to play seeker during the event.  
  
"Mr. Zabini, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, you three will be on the sidelines of the field. You will be responsible for making sure anything that may get thrown on the field gets picked up and if for some reason someone enters the field that shouldn't, such as an enthusiastic fan, that he or she is put back in the stands. I expect you all to get along and meet throughout the week to ensure everything runs smoothly. If for some reason you cannot see past your differences I may just let Miss Weasley deal with you to the best of her abilities," he smirked. 


	12. Trouble and Quidditch

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us all over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: I am SO sorry, please don't kill me for where I leave this off. I will update later in the week. This is a good chapter, I think, honestly. Jojo, I know you'll like this based on your last review. =======================================================  
  
After talking with Blaise, Harry, Ron and an irate Hermione (who all had been banned from the library for two weeks), Ginny was able to piece together what happened in the library after she left.  
  
Madam Pince had caught Harry, Ron and Greg fighting and told them to leave. She also told Hermione to leave as well for disrupting the library. Harry went to get 'Ginny.' Grabbing 'Ginny's' arm, he said "let's go," and was surprised to see Blaise.  
  
"Where to darling?" Blaise replied smugly to him.  
  
That started another quarrel and all four of them were escorted out of the library and banned for two weeks. It was then that Professors McGonagall and Snape found them to tell them the headmaster wanted them. Blaise then told Snape where Draco and Ginny could be found.  
  
Of course, by the time she got the full story, all of Hogwarts was full of rumors about her and Draco. The worst one being that they were engaged in certain acts on Snape's desk, of all places, when Snape walked in on them. Having found out about it Ron and Harry had gone on a rampage beating any Slytherin they saw.  
  
Stopping the rumors proved near impossible, and Professor Snape only made maters worse.  
  
Draco had to write an essay for Snape on "Why It is Not Wise to Try to Bed a Spitfire Gryffindor With Six Older Brothers." Snape had Ginny do lines - "I Will Not Seduce Slytherins" - during detention every night that week before she met with Draco and Dumbledore to talk about the how the wands would be taken in. They were using some device the ministry had.  
  
To top it off, her Gryffindor robes were ripped in the fight between Blaise and Harry. Harry had felt bad so he had given her an old one of his. This didn't sit at all well with Draco, so on Thursday an owl special delivered a book "A Love that Changed History: The Story of Guinevere and Lancelot."  
  
The book was rather, er, descriptive and thus was confiscated by Ron. However, somehow Hermione managed to get a hold of it. Ginny smiled as she thought about the teasing Ron got for that.  
  
Very soon, the charity Quidditch match was here. All students were let in free, but alumni and others had to pay. Harry had given all his housemates hugs before changing for the match. According to Draco, he lingered to long hugging Ginny. After a while, Ron, Blaise and Hermione went out to the field.  
  
Ginny and Draco were basically inside a small chamber, which had two drawers in it. One would be for money and the other for depositing wands. Draco was taking charge of the wands, while Ginny handled the money. It was going pretty well. However, both of them had to stay put incase people were late to the match. So as the crowd roared, they had no idea what was going on with the match.  
  
"We're all alone, locked inside a small room Ginny," Draco smirked a few minutes into the game.  
  
"Don't even think about," she snapped. "My wrist hurts enough from writing lines for Snape."  
  
"Poor baby," he teased, as he took Ginny's hand and raised it to his lips. Turning her hand over he gently kissed the pulse point of her wrist. "Better?"  
  
"You are a flirt Draco Malfoy. Do you know that?"  
  
"Of course," he smirked, leaning back in his chair. "By the way, there's a present for you by your chair."  
  
Looking down, Ginny saw a medium-sized box by her feet. Lifting it up, she looked back at Draco, who was staring at her grinning. Opening it, she saw it was a new Gryffindor cloak.  
  
"You bought a Gryffindor cloak?" she said nonbelievingly. "For me?"  
  
"It sure isn't for me!" he exclaimed. "I know you're wearing Potter's old one and that just.... I just... you deserve better than Potter's hand-me- downs. He has enough galleons to get you a new one, but no. So this one has a special feature especially for me. Put it on."  
  
"It better not turn my clothes invisible," she snapped.  
  
"Merlin! I didn't even think of that! Where were you when I was ordering it Virginia?" Draco said playfully.  
  
Ginny smiled and took off Harry's old robe and put on the new one. It was very warm, soft. Obviously, it was made from the finest material. It was then she noticed that the Gryffindor symbol had changed to that of Slytherin.  
  
"Draco, the symbol," she said looking at it.  
  
"I said it had a special feature didn't I? Every time I look at you while you're wearing it, it will change from Gryffindor to Slytherin. You belong in my house anyway."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, and sat down.  
  
"What no 'thank you Draco'? No 'Draco how can I ever repay you?'" he said in a mock hurt voice. "No, 'You deserve a snog for this beautiful robe'?"  
  
"Sorry," she said as she got up and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you."  
  
Draco grumbled, "That's the same thing Goyle got, when you thanked him for distracting Potty and your brother in the library last week."  
  
"Well he fought two people for me," she teased. "You just bought me a cloak."  
  
Draco growled and Ginny laughed.  
  
It was about 45-minutes into the match when three large men came to the pitch. Two of them were giving the third a hard time about loosing his ticket and told him that he would have to buy another one. Ginny watched them. Something seemed wrong about them, other than the fact that they were roughly the size of Hagrid around and half as short.  
  
The first two deposited their wands with Draco. The third man made his way over to the gate, where she was selling tickets.  
  
"One," he grumbled looking at her.  
  
Those eyes - Ginny had seen those eyes before. But where?  
  
"Sure," she said calmly. "12 galleons please."  
  
The man fumbled about in his cloak. It was then Ginny noticed how there seemed to be round bulges all around it, as if the man had several bowling balls. Quickly and quietly, she got one of Fred and George's extendable ears out of her cloak pocket.  
  
The man handed Ginny put the money in the little chamber. Ginny pulled the lever toward her, but acted like it was stuck.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "It's stuck. I'll be right out with your ticket and to collect your wand before you enter the pitch."  
  
Draco shot Ginny a look, and she just smiled back. Unlocking the door, she went outside to where the man was.  
  
"Here's your ticket," she said handing it to him. He grumbled, and handed her his wand in return. "Hold on you have something on your jacket."  
  
Ginny acted like she was flicking something off his coat, as she attached the extendable ear.  
  
"Have a good day sir and enjoy the match!"  
  
The man just grumbled and went into the pitch, where his two associates were waiting. Ginny went back inside the room, locking the door behind her. Leaning against the door, she slid down on the floor and pull the other end of the extendable ear out.  
  
"What was that about?" Draco asked.  
  
"Shh," she said offering him the other part of the ear. He slid sat beside her and listened.  
  
"Bloody idiot Goyle," the one man said. "You could have given us away."  
  
"I saw that girl at the Ministry last year," Goyle responded.  
  
"Well at least you didn't drop any bludgers. That old fool Dumbledore didn't remember what happened a few years ago with that rogue bludger. With Potter and Dumbledore both here, I doubt there's anything any healer can do for them once all these bludgers hit them," the other said.  
  
"The Dark Lord will be pleased. This charity event, will benefit us," the first said.  
  
"Come on let's go in and wait for the perfect time."  
  
The conversation ended as the three men walked away.  
  
"Draco! They're going to try to kill Harry and Dumbledore!" Ginny said worried.  
  
"The old man should have planned for something like this."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Do? Us? Why not just go tell them?"  
  
"That would attract attention, and they would know something's wrong. Who knows how many people may get hurt!"  
  
"Well, what do you suggest?"  
  
Ginny's mind was a whirlwind. How could they tell Dumbledore and Harry without everyone noticing? They couldn't use magic inside the stadium. An owl surely would be noticed. Suddenly Professor Dumbledore's words jumped into her head "the great streaking incident of 1976, stopped the whole match."  
  
"I've got an idea!" she said jumping up and leaving the chamber. "Come with me to the Gryffindor locker rooms. I've got my stuff there."  
  
"I think they'll notice another player on the field Ginny," Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Not if you distract them."  
  
A few moments later, Ginny had explained the plan to Draco as she put her Quidditch gear on over her clothes.  
  
"You want me to run starkers through the Quidditch pitch during the game?" Draco said astounded.  
  
"Unless you can think of another way to distract them," Ginny said getting angry. Time was running out who knows when those three might let loose those bludgers.  
  
"Would you like me to do a jig and sing 'God Save the Queen' while I'm at it?" he snapped.  
  
"If you think it would help," she said sternly.  
  
"You're nutters."  
  
It was a low blow, put it had to be done.  
  
"Harry would do it for me."  
  
Ginny watched as the fire lit up in Draco's gray eyes. He muttered "Bloody hell," before throwing off his robe and starting to unbutton his shirt. "I WILL get you for this Virginia."  
  
"Promises, promises," she teased. 


	13. Views from the pitch

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until book 6.  
  
A/N: Sorrry about ending. Will post next chapter, which will be the last I think, later in the week. Enjoy. =======================================================================  
  
"Cold Draco?" Ginny teased smirking.  
  
They were standing at the gate of the pitch. Ginny had her Quidditch gear and a black helmet on as well as a Nimbus 2001, courtesy of Draco. Draco, on the other hand, was wearing a robe. Just a robe and a frown.  
  
"Shut it," he snapped. "I don't even know how you got me to do this. What if your brother or Granger try to stop me by the sidelines?"  
  
"Trust me Draco," Ginny said still grinning. "Hermione and Ron won't get within 20 yards of you. It is rather cold out isn't it?"  
  
"It's the beginning of March!" he snapped again. "I can't cast a heating charm on myself thanks to the wards around this pitch."  
  
Ginny snickered.  
  
"I think you're enjoying this," he said harshly.  
  
"Believe me, in different circumstances I would be dying laughing at the moment," she said before growing serious. "You remember what you have to do right?"  
  
"Run around freezing my arse off, you mean, until Potty gets Dumbledore," he snapped.  
  
"Someone's testy today," she teased.  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"Ready?" she said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Not quite," he said before placing a hand behind her neck and pulling her lips toward his. He kissed her briefly. "You are a wicked witch."  
  
With that, he took off into the pitch, leaving the robe behind. Ginny got on her broom and took off, heading straight up to where Harry was looking for the snitch.  
  
"And Wood catches the Quaffle! What a save!" the announcer's voice rang out around the stadium. "Hold on, what in the BLOODY HELL! THERE'S SOME BLOOMING IDIOT RUNNING AROUND STARKERS! WHAT IN THE BLOODY WORLD?"  
  
So far, Ginny's plan was working perfectly. Everyone's attention seemed to be focused on Draco, who seemed to be doing a sprint around the field. Ron, Hermione and Blaise definitely weren't doing anything to get him off the field. Hermione's mouth was open in shock, while Ron had his hands over his eyes. Blaise was rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny yelled as she got close to him.  
  
"Ginny," Harry croaked. "Tell me this is part of some sadistic, evil plan of Voldemort."  
  
"There's a sadistic, evil plan," Ginny replied. "There are three Death Eaters here with rogue bludgers. They're going to go after you and Dumbledore. You have to tell him and get everyone out of here."  
  
"All right Gin," he said before looking down. "But what in the blue blazes does Malfoy have to do with it?"  
  
"Oh, that's my fault," she said as his head snapped up to look at her. "I needed a distraction so I can take your place while you tell Dumbledore. Hopefully, people will think I'm you with this helmet on."  
  
"YOUR responsible for THAT?" he said pointing down. "That's just wrong Gin."  
  
"Shut up and tell Dumbledore," she snapped, "before Snape or someone else gets Draco off the field and the distraction's gone."  
  
Harry just nodded and zoomed down out of everyone's eyesight. Ginny watched from above as Harry took off some of his Quidditch gear and went to get Dumbledore. She could still hear the announcer's voice.  
  
"MERLIN, IT CAN'T BE MORE THAN 30 DEGREES OUT HERE, THAT POOR BOY IS GOING TO HAVE PROBLEMS. WAIT! SEVERUS SNAPE IS ON THE FIELD. I GUESS THAT BOY MUST BE ONE OF HIS SLYTHERINS. ."  
  
Ginny saw that Harry had made it to Dumbledore and that the students were being taken out of the stands. Snape, who looked like he was going to blow a gasket at any time, stormed on the field and threw a his cloak around Draco. He seemed to be dragging Draco out by his ear.  
  
"SNAPE SEEMS TO HAVE GOTTEN THIS ALL TAKEN CARE OF. THE HEADMASTER HAS TOLD ME THAT BECAUSE OF THIS SPECTACLE ALL STUDENTS ARE ASKED TO LEAVE THE STADIUM IMMEDIATELY TO PREVENT FURTHER EPISODES."  
  
A loud grumble was roared throughout the stadium, but the students obeyed and soon more than half the stadium was empty. However, the Death Eaters must have thought this would be the perfect time to let lose the bludgers as suddenly four came out of no where and straight at Ginny.  
  
"Bugger," she said as she turned the broom around and tried to out run and maneuver the bludgers. This was the one part of the plan she didn't have quite worked out. Screams filled the air as the remaining fans saw the bludgers.  
  
'WHAT IN THE BLUE BLAZES IS GOING ON NOW? WHY ARE THERE SIX, NO MAKE THAT NINE BLUDGERS IN THE FIELD?" the announcer asked.  
  
People started rapidly leaving the stadium as Ginny weaved in and out of the stands. Her helmet had worked at least she thought, as sweat formed on her brow. Whoever let lose the bludgers thought she was Harry. Tearing off the helmet, she was surprised to find that the bludgers still came at her. They must have been targeting just whoever the alumni seeker was.  
  
Ginny broke free of the stands, it was then she felt a severe burning at her side as she was grazed by a bludger. Wincing, she put a hand on her side and shot up straight. Maybe a rather steep Wronski Feint would get some of those bludgers embedded in the ground. Too bad she never tried the move before, let alone one handedly.  
  
She was up a few hundred feet before she turned and dove straight to the ground. Her face and hair felt like it had been whipped behind her from the wind. She was sure her cheeks were two feet behind the rest of her face. She passed some bludgers going down, but they were just blurs. She knew they were following her though, from the noises behind her. She could see the ground approaching fast. She wanted to pull up but she knew she needed to push it further.  
  
A second before she was certain she would permanently become part of the Quidditch pitch she pulled up. However it was hard one-handedly and she faltered. Falling off her broom she tucked herself in and rolled, hoping that a bludger or something worse didn't hit her or she hit it.  
  
She heard the thumping of several bludgers to the ground as well as someone shouting a freezing charm.  
  
She came to an abrupt stop. Wincing, she put her hands down on the ground and looked around quickly. There didn't seem to be any bludgers around. She had rolled outside the stadium, in fact she was next to the little chamber where she and Draco were to be stationed during the event.  
  
Looking out in the stadium, she saw a few professors taking care of the rest of the bludgers. Sighing, she grabbed the cloak that Draco had worn prior to entering the stadium. It was the one he gave her. Gingerly, she put it around her.  
  
She was exhausted and a little sore. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply. A crunch of footsteps could be heard. Thinking it was a professor coming to get her, she left her eyes closed trying to catch her breath.  
  
That is until she heard the voice of the elder Goyle.  
  
"What do we have here?" he snarled. 


	14. Slytherins to the rescue?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy. There will be another chapter after this and that will be the end. Also: Pam - No I am not trying to kill you. Estella luna - This tells why Tom wants Ginny out of the picture. MalfoysNumberOneFan - Never seen "Mists of Avalon." I really liked "Merlin" though. ==============================================  
  
Ginny's eyes snapped open. Above her loomed, Goyle Sr. Quickly, she tried to get to her feet, but was stopped when he hauled her up by the collar of her Quidditch uniform.  
  
His musty breath hit Ginny's face, as she turned away from him.  
  
"I knew I should have killed you when you gave me that ticket," he said angrily. "You're one of those Weasleys that are always getting in the way."  
  
"Killing me would have given you away," she said angrily.  
  
"You gave us away anyway, didn't you?" he asked as he moved his hands to her throat and squeezed.  
  
Ginny started to choke as Goyle applied more pressure. Ginny grabbed a hold of his hands trying to pry them away from her neck. She was starting to feel a little lightheaded. She thought she heard someone call her name. Her eyes darted around her, looking for something to use as a weapon that she could use. Then the Gryffindor symbol on Ginny's cloak changed to that of Slytherin. Looking up, she saw the fury flash in Goyle eyes.  
  
"You're the one our master calls the snake charmer," he hissed pulling her up to him by her throat. "He says a whole generation of followers will be lost because of you. I didn't really believe him until Gregory became infatuated with you. I didn't think a Weasley was capable of seducing any Slytherins, but by what happened today.," he trailed off as he squeezed her neck more. "I think it best if I just dispose of you."  
  
"You have no idea," Ginny choked, "what I'm capable of."  
  
Ginny let go of his hands and ripped her Quidditch arm protectors off her forearms and struck Goyle has hard as she could with them. Surprised, the older man dropped her to the ground. Landing on her swore side, she hissed in pain.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" he spat looking down at her.  
  
He went to kick her, when suddenly jinxes and hexes went off like mad. Ginny had to close her eyes from all the spells going off. A moment later, an indescribable mass that used to be Goyle landed beside her.  
  
Looking up, Ginny was surprised to see a large group of Slytherins. Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Tom Warrington, Pat Pucey, Greg, Vincent and several others stood, wands out and toward what was the elder Goyle.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Greg said angrily as he kicked his father and looked down at Ginny.  
  
"All be alright," she said trying to catch her breath. "Thank you all. What are you all doing here?"  
  
"After seeing what you got Draco to do, we decided it would be a good idea to get on your goodside," Pansy said, pocketing her wand. "After all, that was quite some display."  
  
"Thanks, I think," Ginny said. "Sorry, I really didn't get to see it. I was kind of far up in the air and everything looked small."  
  
Laughter erupted from the Slytherins.  
  
"Yeah, well it cold so the view was the same from where we sat," Millicent Bulstrode said laughing.  
  
"I don't appreciate that Bulstrode," came a familiar drawl from behind the group.  
  
The Slytherins looked back to see Draco, who made his way to the front of the group. He was dressed know in a sweatsuit.  
  
"Nice outfit Draco," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"It wasn't as breezy as my last one," he replied smugly looking at her, before turning to his fellow Slytherins. "Snape is out here somewhere. I suggest you all get back inside, before he finds you here."  
  
"Too late, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Ginny turned to see Snape standing in the entranceway to the pitch. He looked quite angry and flustered at the moment. A strand of hair fell into his face. Quickly he made his way over to them.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I thought I told you not to leave my office," he snarled.  
  
Malfoy was silent.  
  
Looking down, Snape saw what was Goyle Sr.  
  
"What or who is this?" he asked nudging it with his foot.  
  
"Goyle Sr.," Ginny answered.  
  
"And how, pray tell Miss Weasley, did he get in this shape?"  
  
Ginny watched as the Slytherins shot each other questioning looks. No one wanted to take the blame for it. They all knew how close Snape was with their parents.  
  
"It's my fault sir," Ginny said, holding her side as she got up. The Slytherins all let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yours?" he said nonbelievingly. "Tell me, Miss Weasley, how did this happen."  
  
Ginny smirked, "He underestimated what I'm capable of, Sir."  
  
A small smile, crossed Snape's face before it vanished. "Normally Miss Weasley, this would be grounds for expulsion, but given the circumstances I doubt Dumbledore will see it that way. I don't know if we should send Goyle to the infirmary or straight to St. Mungo's. The rest of you get back to the dorms NOW."  
  
Quickly the group of Slytherins took off for the castle, all except for Draco who stayed by Ginny.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked her, looking at how she was holding her side.  
  
"As they say 'tis merely a flesh wound,'" she laughed, grimacing.  
  
"That's why she's in Gryffindor," snapped Snape looking at Draco. "She took the blame for something she obviously couldn't do without her wand, just to let her friends off the hook. Also she about got herself bloody killed trying to warn people. I believe Miss Weasley needs to go to the infirmary."  
  
With that Snape turned and went back inside the pitch. Draco slid his arm around Ginny to help support her as they started walking back to the castle.  
  
"I can make it there myself," she said sternly, as she swatted his hands away. She gingerly took a few steps before Draco got too frustrated and picked her up, so he was carrying her in both arms.  
  
"Sure you can," he said scooping her up. "I'm just being the gentleman and helping you get there quicker."  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said snuggling up to him. "Lancelot."  
  
"My Guinevere," he answered softly.  
  
"Where is everyone, Draco?"  
  
"Well Dumbledore lifted that no magic ward as soon as Potter told him and since all the students were told to leave their wands inside, we all had ours. All the teachers went to take care of rouge bludgers. I take it one of them did this to you. I'll kill whoever let it loose."  
  
Ginny smiled, "What about Harry, Blaise, Hermione and Ron?"  
  
"They wouldn't let St. Potter out of the castle. Blaise laughed so damn hard he pulled a muscle, so he's in the infirmary along with Granger and your brother."  
  
"Are they all right?" she said worried.  
  
"Idiots, but all right. Granger's in shock they said and your brother keeps asking to be obliviated, so he can't remember what happened when I came on the pitch."  
  
Ginny laughed and hissed in pain.  
  
"You know you've ruined me don't you?" he asked as they entered the castle and he made his way up to the infirmary. "No one will ever look at me the same again after that little stunt. Snape will have me cleaning out the dungeons 10 years after I graduate."  
  
"Tell him it's my fault."  
  
"I don't believe Snape thinks I would have done that on my own according Ginny," he said opening the doors to the infirmary, and yelling out "She was hurt with a bludger!"  
  
"Ginny!" came Ron and Hermione's voice as they rushed up to them.  
  
"Give them some room!" shouted Madame Pomfrey. "Put her down over there."  
  
"I'm all right really," Ginny said.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that Miss Weasley," snapped Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Draco gingerly sat Ginny down on a bed, as Madame Pomfrey placed a curtain around her bed.  
  
"You'll have to leave Mr. Malfoy," she said sternly.  
  
"I'm staying right here," he said sternly.  
  
"Then wait on the other side of the curtain please."  
  
Draco nodded but before he left, Ginny grabbed his hand.  
  
"Lancelot," she said smiling.  
  
Draco leaned down to look at Ginny's face.  
  
"Yes, my lady," he smiled.  
  
Ginny pulled him toward her and placed her lips on his.  
  
"Thank you my noble knight," she said teasingly.  
  
Draco just smiled, walked to the other side of the curtain. 


	15. Turning the tide

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us all over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: I want to thank all of you for reading this story. It's become my second most popular one after Bedfellows. I don't know what I'll write next, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. This is the end, and I've tried to make it longer since I've had requests to write longer chapters. I hope you like it and thank you again. =======================================================================  
  
A week later . . .  
  
Draco Malfoy shifted uneasily in his chair in the library. Ginny Weasley sat across from him smiling and giggling every once and awhile from behind her book. The smirking grin she gave him was unnerving.  
  
"What?" he asked nervously.  
  
Ginny put the book down - revealing the gauze around her neck. Goyle Sr. had applied enough pressure to her neck to leave handprints where he touched her. Draco's blood boiled every time he saw that gauze. Greg was ashamed of what his father had done, and vowed to do anything to make it up to Ginny - although she insisted that wasn't necessary.  
  
"I was just thinking about the first time we sat at this table together. Do you remember?"  
  
"Vaguely," he said studying her. "I remember you wanted me to sing some song and embarrass myself, though looking back that would have been better than running starkers out on the pitch when it was freezing out."  
  
"No," she said giggling, holding her side as she did so. "I said I didn't mean the son to humiliate you."  
  
"Stop laughing," Draco said sternly. "I swear you're taking the mickey and it's just hurting those cracked ribs of yours. Now tell me what this is about."  
  
Ginny giggled madly, "I told you if I truly wanted to humiliate you I'd sell tickets, and I did!"  
  
Ginny was nearly in tears from laughing so hard and continued to hold her side. Draco turned paler thinking of how she sold tickets to the Quidditch match and him running out on the pitch.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't orchestrate all this just to humiliate me," he croaked out.  
  
Ginny stopped laughing. Looking up at him astonished, she stared at him.  
  
"I wouldn't knowingly do something that would put others in danger," she said sternly. "Did you think I was capable of doing that?"  
  
Draco smiled warmly and reached across the table to take her hand.  
  
"You got me to run starkers on the pitch during a game, won the respect of the Slytherin house, avoided getting expelled or me getting detention thus far after the incident, and thanks to their reactions neither your brother or Granger get within 50 feet of me now," he said grinning. "You, Miss Ginny Weasley, are capable of anything."  
  
"Thank you, I think," she said blushing as he kissed her hand.  
  
Meanwhile, an interesting discussion was happening in the headmaster's office between Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"He's very angry about what happened - especially in regard to Ginny Weasley," Snape said grimly.  
  
The headmaster looked at the old brass scales in front of him. On each side of the scales sat a tray with opal pebbles on them. One side sat slightly lower than the other. Dumbledore dipped his hand into a container full of pebbles beside the scale.  
  
"And what does Tom plan to do?" he asked solemnly.  
  
"Punish those turning against him, that is, if he can find who all that is besides young Mr. Goyle and Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"We shall have to offer some protection to those in your house, Severus. How many do you suppose?"  
  
Grumbling, Professor Snape took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk, "All the sixth-years, a few fifths," he sighed. "In truth, all of them."  
  
Smiling, Dumbledore took a handful of pebbles out of the container and held them over the end of the scale that weighed the least.  
  
"And what of Miss Weasley?"  
  
"He still wants her dead, but Potter more so," Snape said. "If Potter's gone, there would be no need to go after her. He's hesitant about killing her a bit. I think he's afraid there would be a backlash of some sort."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head and one by one dropped the pebbles on the scale, making the scales tip.  
  
"While Harry will be the one to destroy Tom, Miss Weasley has tipped the scales in our favor," he smirked. "He dare not kill her or unleash the fury of the houses of Potter, Weasley, Malfoy and the rest of Slytherin. I'm afraid nothing could withstand that."  
  
"I believe the fury of the Goyle house has already been unleashed," Snape said looking at the headmaster. "Goyle Sr. will probably never leave St. Mungo's. I believe young Mr. Goyle accidentally used old magic when he cast his curse.  
  
"Let me guess - a blood grudge."  
  
Snape nodded. "The curses put on his father can only be lifted if Gregory forgives him for hurting Miss Weasley, since he cast a curse himself on his father."  
  
"Unlikely that will happen."  
  
A smile finally crossed Snape's face as he leaned toward the headmaster. "So what are we going to do about Miss Weasley and young Mr. Malfoy's punishment for THAT incident on the pitch?"  
  
"Oh, I don't think a punishment is in order."  
  
"What! She made Draco do that!"  
  
"I don't hear him complaining Severus," Dumbledore said smiling. "In fact, I think he's rather enjoying it. Didn't you learn that when you read that little essay you made him write earlier this year?"  
  
"How can I forget? 'Professor Snape, I do believe you, like myself, have underestimated what Ginny Weasley is capable of.' Goodness, she got Malfoy to run starkers, humiliating himself in front of everyone. He did a jig out there for heaven's sake. I don't think there's anything she's not capable of."  
  
The twinkle lit up in Dumbledore's eyes. "I think that's an important lesson for all of us to remember Severus."  
  
``````````````Epilogue``````````````  
  
Eight years later, Ginny sat down at the kitchen table holding her newborn son in her arms as she fed him breakfast.  
  
"Up all ready?" her husband said groggily as he entered the kitchen and came up behind her. He smiled down lovingly at his wife and son.  
  
"Greg as hungry," she said as a light smiled crossed her face.  
  
"I can't believe I let you name my son Gregory Neville," sighed Draco Malfoy as he took a seat beside his wife.  
  
"The two of them died saving our lives, Draco. I would think that you'd be more grateful," snapped Ginny quietly, as she raised the baby up to burp him.  
  
Draco rubbed his wife's back, his thumb tracing the scar he knew was there from the top of her shoulder to the bottom of her shoulder blade. It was a powerful severing charm that did that.  
  
It was the final battle and they were to move about in groups of 10, however Ginny, Draco, Goyle and Neville had gotten separated from the rest. A Death Eater got behind them and sent the severing charm. It ribbed her shoulder and would have surely killed her had Gregory Goyle not jumped in front of it. It killed him. Ginny was loosing a lot of blood.  
  
Neville and Draco managed to get her to apparation point, and took her straight to St. Mungo's. Neville had been trying to heal her as much as he could until they got to the hospital. The hospital staff rushed her right in. The battle was still going on, as soon as they got her into an operating room they told the boys to leave.  
  
"We have to take care of this now if she's to make it," a healer had told them.  
  
Anxiety for Ginny's health gave way to anger toward Death Eaters and anger became blind fury. Draco and Neville had apparated out of the hospital straight to the battle. They were on a rampage. The two of them had managed to get near the heart of the battle. Together they were sending out unforgivables together. If Ginny Weasley wasn't going to make it out of this war, neither were any Death Eaters.  
  
The two had gotten hurt along the way, but they didn't feel it. Oh no, they were too full of maddening rage to feel anything until after Harry Potter finally defeated Voldemort and the Death Eaters were trying to surrender. Draco wasn't going to let them. It wasn't until Professor Snape, whom Draco about killed coming near him, took Draco's wand did he stop.  
  
It was then he noticed how bad off he and Neville were. The two of them had been in a clearing for a while -- an open target to any attacks. Neville got the worst of it. They couldn't apparate, so Dumbledore set up a portkey.  
  
By the look on the old man's face, Draco could tell as he lay on a stretcher that Neville wasn't going to make it.  
  
"Malfoy," Neville's raspy voice said as he struggled for breath. "Do me a favor?"  
  
"What Longbottom?"  
  
"Take care of Ginny."  
  
That was the last thing Neville Longbottom ever said. He was dead before the portkey activated.  
  
Looking at his wife and son again, Draco knew that those two men died for what he had. He never would be able to repay them.  
  
As he was contemplating that, the fireplace lit up and out rolled Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Where is that godson of mine?" he said proudly. "I've got a present for him." Ginny rolled her eyes back before shooting a death glare at Blaise.  
  
"I swear if you brought my innocent little baby another Playwizard that shrinking charm I put on you last week will become permanent," she threatened.  
  
Draco chuckled as Blaise flinched.  
  
"That goes the same for you Mr. Malfoy," she turned to him. "I find one of those anywhere near my son sleeping on the couch will be the least of your worries."  
  
That shut Draco up quickly.  
  
"It's even better," said Blaise smiling. "Tada!"  
  
Pulling out a little outfit from his pocket, Blaise quickly showed off a little baby robe, with a Slytherin emblem on it.  
  
"It's enchanted to grow as he does so it will always fit him. Plus its got secret pockets so he can hide his own Playwizards from his mom," Blaise said proudly. "Hand him here Gin, and let's put it on the little tyke."  
  
Ginny sighed heavily before handing Greg to Draco. He and Blaise were working to put the robes on Greg.  
  
"You agreed to let Blaise be the godfather," Draco said to her, putting one of Greg's arms through the sleeve.  
  
"That's because you kept twitching every time I mentioned Harry as a godfather," she said as Draco twitched at her saying Harry. "At least Greg will have one serious godparent in Hermione."  
  
"Did you see what she got him?" Draco asked unbelievingly. " 'Hogwarts: A History pop-up book!'"  
  
Ginny giggled, "She's trying."  
  
"Speaking of books," Blaise said reaching into his pocket and throwing a book toward Ginny. She caught it easily. "I found that in Snape's office when we cleaned it out. I thought you might enjoy it."  
  
Turning it over she saw the title "How Ginny Weasley ruined Slytherin House."  
  
"Lovely title," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Open it," Blaise said smirking. "I think you'll find it very enlightening."  
  
Ginny opened the book, read a few lines and smiled. She began reading out loud. "Upon finding Draco Malfoy exploding everything in the dormitory out of sexual frustration for the lone Weasley female, Ginny, I have decided to catalog what must surely be either the end of Hogwarts or the whirlwind of change of Slytherin House. Below is a essay young Mr. Malfoy had to write after I caught him and Ginny Weasley in a passionate embrace."  
  
"Where we really in a passionate embrace?" she asked.  
  
"Not as passionate as I wanted to be," Draco said admiring his son in the Slytherin robes. "I was afraid of getting smacked again. Your mum has a mean smack."  
  
Ginny read further down the page and laughed.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
" 'For complete look at what Professor Dumbledore says is the 'Great Streaking Incident of 1997' turn to page 15.' Merlin! I didn't know someone had a camera that day! Why didn't I see these before?" she said laughing.  
  
Draco turned to Blaise in shock.  
  
"The teachers confiscated Creevey's camera," he said nonchalantly playing with Greg.  
  
"Tell me that that's the only copy of that book," Draco said sternly.  
  
"Don't worry," Blaise said, walking over to Ginny to hand her the baby. "That's the only copy. The rest are in the library at Hogwarts and ready for the 10 year reunion," he whispered to her.  
  
Ginny laughed, and Blaise wondered when she would see the epilogue to the book, which simply said, "You have no idea what she's capable of."  
  
Thank you all for reading! 


End file.
